Give it time
by meg4klaus
Summary: Klaus doesn't need to be in Mystic Falls anymore, but there is one thing keeping him there and he isn't going anywhere without her. A look at what Klaroline's relationship might be in season 4, with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic, but I am obsessed with Klaroline, so I just had to write something.

So this is set about a month after the season 3 final, but a few things have changed. Klaus was never dessicated and never took over Tyler's body. And Tyler never came back to Mystic falls, but everything else is still pretty much the same :)

Xxx

Things were finally looking up for Caroline. Elena was starting to accept the fact she was a vampire, and let Caroline, Stefan and Damon help her. After a month of consoling her, and trying to get her to drink, she had finally accepted her fate. Evil Alaric was gone, so that was one less thing to worry about. Things were finally starting to settle down….except…..one persistent hybrid, who just would not give up. She had always assumed that his interest in her would fade, or it was for some ulterior motive, but he was still here trying endlessly to gain her affections.

Caroline would not give in though, she couldn't forget all the pain and hurt he had caused. He had also driven Tyler away, he still had not returned to Mystic falls, and Caroline knew he wouldn't anytime soon.

Caroline looked at the time on her phone, and realised she was late to meet the gang for a drink at the Grill. She grabbed her bag, and drove straight there.

xxx

Klaus was lazily sitting in an armchair, in his living room, drawing. He let the pencil glide over the paper and drew the one thing that was always on his mind….Caroline. _His_ Caroline. He could not stop thinking about her, her joyous laugh, her golden locks, and her beautiful eyes. She was mesmerizing to him. A few months ago, he would have never of guessed he would have fallen so hard for this baby vampire, but he had. There was only one problem, getting her to return the love he felt for her. He was always one to get what he wanted, always. But with her he had to fight, and he had vowed to himself that he would never give up. She would one day be his, and he would be hers.

Xxx

Back at the grill, Caroline walked over to the bar, where Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Matt were. Over the past few months the events they had been through had brought them together, things were still odd between Stefan, Damon and Elena, in fact Caroline really didn't know what was going on there, but they seemed to working through it.

Damon gave his casual lopsided grin, "There you are Barbie, its your round." Caroline just rolled her eyes, and smiled at everyone else.  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I lost track of time."  
"No worries Care, we were just talking about maybe going away for a weekend, all of us, I reckon we need just a fun weekend away! What do you think?"

Elena's eyes looked eager, Caroline was glad to see her friend looking positive for once.

"That's a great idea, just tell me when."  
"Am I invited sweetheart?"

Caroline whipped around, to stare at the face of that familiar accent. He was leaning against the bar, a few feet away from her, staring intently into her eyes with that smirk on his face, that made him look oh so sexy. _Stop thinking that, you hate him remember_. Klaus chuckled slightly as if he knew what she was thinking, he was already getting under her skin.  
Damon suddenly cut the tension with his usual sarcastic tone, "Oh yeh sure, the evil hybrid who ruined our lives is invited on a weekend away with us, no problem."

Klaus continued to stare at Caroline ignoring Damon, a stare filled with desire and want. Everyone else noticed this, and Caroline aware they could see, looked down, not wanting to get dragged into the intensity of his stare any longer.

"What do you want Klaus?" Elena said.

Klaus finally lifted his gaze from Caroline to answer the newly turned vampire. "Just visiting my local pub for a drink, no harm in that is there?" Elena looked at Klaus with disgust and he just chuckled.

He didn't care about anyone's opinion of him apart from Carolines. Caroline had been awfully quiet, it was unlike her, she normally had a quip or an insult to throw in his face, but so far nothing. He didn't know what to make of the blonde haired beauty standing before him.

"Look Klaus, what are you still doing here? You don't need to be in Mystics falls anymore, you can no longer take Elena's blood and all the white oak stakes are gone, your family has scattered. What is keeping you here!" Stefan screeched.

Caroline looked up at Klaus, afraid she already knew the answer, his gaze confirmed she was right.

"I'm not leaving, something rather someone is still keeping me here, and I am not leaving without her." Klaus said whole heartedly, without a hint of hesitation.  
Caroline grew furious at this, "If your referring to me, I am not going anywhere with you! So just leave!" She stomped furiously on the ground like a child having a temper tantrum.

Klaus slowly walked over to her, so they were only a few inches apart. Even though everyone was staring at them, he lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed her soft skin, it felt like velvet, he would never feel anything so pure and smooth, and neither would anyone else, she would be his and his alone.  
Staring straight into her eyes, maybe even into her sole, he whispered soothingly. "Give it time, my love. Give it time."

And with that he walked out of the grill.

Caroline was stunned, her eyes filled with shock. She turned to stare at her friends; they had the exact same look on their faces. It was obvious to them all, they now knew how Klaus really felt, and there was no getting rid of him, not until he got what he wanted.

Xxx

Caroline was pacing back and forth in her room. She was left dumb founded, by Klaus' forwardness, she was used to it now, but never in front of her friends. It felt to her like he was trying to prove a point, like he was marking his territory. This left Caroline even more furious, she was no ones property. She had to do something once and for all.

Without another thought, she drove over to the hybrids house, intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

Xxx

Klaus reflected on what had just happened a few hours earlier, he could have sworn he saw Carolines resolve weaken, was she starting to let herself feel something for him? His undead heart practically wanted to burst out of his chest at the thought.

He was getting ahead of himself though, he knew Caroline to be a strong and independent woman, and it would take a lot for him to gain a place in her heart, just like she had already completely taken over his.

All of a sudden, a large banging on the door interrupted his thoughts. By the heavenly scent, he knew who it was straight away. Even though he could tell she was mad, he ran to the door not wanting to be not near her for another second. As he opened the door, to the woman he loved, his face fell.

She was obviously upset, and he couldn't bare for her to be unhappy. Especially if he had been the one to cause it.  
"Sweetheart, please come in" Klaus stepped aside and as Caroline brushed past him that desire inside of him flared up again.

"Stop calling me that!" she practically spat.

"Whatever you wish, Caroline." Somehow Caroline thought that was even worse the way he said her name, it was if it was only meant to be said by him.

"You need to leave me alone, I am never going to like you, you need to give up now. "

Klaus, leaned into her agonizingly slow, and whispered into her ear,

"…Never…"

Caroline was once again left paralyzed. The power of his stance over her, leaving her glued to the spot.

Klaus was feeling confident tonight, and he lifted his arm, wrapping it around her waist. He would never know a better feeling than having her in his hold.

He pulled her in, so there bodies tightly moulded together.

" I will never leave you behind, it's too late now Caroline. But I will wait for you, I will wait an eternity for you."

He whispered seductively in her ear.

Caroline was lost in his words, and the hot breath grazing her ear, no one had ever said such things to her, she almost smiled at the fact that she was first for once.

For a moment she let her guard down, leaning into his body, and pressing her face against his, when she heard Klaus' low growl, she tensed.

She was brought back to reality and she realised who this was, this was Klaus!

The man who had caused so much pain, she couldn't forgive and forget what he had done, not ever.

And with that she used all her force to push herself away from him, momentarily resenting the new space between them.

"You can wait all you like, but I shall never be with you! I hate you!" she gave him a look filled with venom, and hoped he would get the message, before angrily storming out.

Klaus looked to where she had left, his eyes filling with fear and disappointment, but also a glimmer of hope.

It was going to take an awful lot for her to let him in, he was going to have to step it up, maybe it was time to bring back his old cunning self. Maybe it was time to play dirty. He would try anything at this point.

So there it is my first chapter, I realise Klaus seems a lot more sensitive and less like his usual self, but if I continue this story I might change that and bring his old devious ways back :)

Please review and tell me what you think, or where you would like this story to go from here.

Positives and criticisms are both welcome :)

Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and alerts! It means alot to me :)

So I have been thinking about where I want these characters to go, and I think I am going to keep them the same for now, maybe Klaus' darker side will appear later, who knows :)

So enjoy!

Chapter 2

Caroline was woken up from a restless sleep by her alarm clock, all night she had not been able to get comfortable, all she was able to think about was her and Klaus' encounter last night. She hoped he would stay clear once and for all but in the back of her mind she knew that was highly unlikely.

Getting ready for school, she ran downstairs and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, her mother had already left and she probably wouldn't see her until the late evening. With that she headed off the school.

XXX

Bonnie and Elena were leaning against the lockers; Caroline could hear their conversation from the other end of the corridor. Another one of the perks she could enjoy about being a vampire.

"What is going on there?" Elena questioned.

"I don't know but it doesn't look right to me, not at all."

"You don't think Caroline feels anything for him either do you?" Caroline felt her breath hitch, as she quickly registered what they were talking about.

"She wouldn't, she knows what he has done to us, and she would never betray us like that." Something in Bonnies voice seemed to falter, like she didn't fully believe it herself.

Elena didn't seem to notice her hesitation though. "I hope your right."

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat; people were talking about her and Klaus that was the last thing she wanted. She walked to class hoping the day would be over soon.

XXX

She left cheerleading practice early, too many thoughts were running through her mind, and when she the reached the car park, the very object of those thoughts was leaning idly against her car.

"Good afternoon love" he smirked.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Caroline angrily replied.  
"Yes you did, but that doesn't mean I have any intention of listening" that smirk still hadn't disappeared and it was making Caroline feel flustered, she ignored the feeling pushing it to the back of her mind.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"You." He said it with such a determination it made Caroline shiver.

"You can't have me." Klaus chuckled amused by her answer.

"How about a date then?"

"No, now leave me alone." She pushed him hard so she could get into her car, but he didn't seem to budge, he grabbed her arms, and turned them around so she was pinned against the car.

"You know love I'm feeling quite thirsty, and there all these lovely cheerleaders close by, I just might have to have a drink with one of them, if you know what I mean." There was a glint in his eye that confirmed to Caroline he was serious.

"Fine. When?"

"How about now?" Klaus knew she would comply she had no choice; it slightly upset him that he was forced to go to such measures with her, but there was no other way.

"Now! While I'm dressed in my sweaty gym clothes."

Another glint appeared in Klaus' eyes but this time it was filled with compassion.

"You look beautiful no matter what your wearing, my love."

Caroline looked at Klaus long and hard, she had only just realised how close they were, he still had her pinned up against the car, her breathing became irregular with their close proximity, she put it down to nerves.

She knew she had no choice but to go with him, what with him threatening to feed off her friends.

"Right lets go then."  
Klaus stepped back surprised that she had agreed so quickly he was sure it was going to take him longer than that to convince her.

"I'll drive." He pulled the keys out of Caroline' hand and opened the door for her to step into all the while a beaming smile covering his face.

XXX

"We're here." Klaus had pulled up on the side of a road near a forest, he flashed around to Caroline's door, and took her hand to help her out.

"What are we doing here?" Caroline looked around, they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The thought scared Caroline, her alone with Klaus with no one around.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and to his surprise he didn't protest.

"Come on, it's just through here." Caroline noticed Klaus' excitement, and the thought made her smile.

"Here it is" Klaus pushed Caroline ahead so she could see where he had taken her.

Caroline looked around in amazement, right in front of her was a lake with a small waterfall, surrounding it were dozens of luscious trees filled with beautifully colored flowers, the sunlight shone through the trees, hitting the water making it sparkle. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"It's breathtaking" Caroline said in amazement.

"Yes it is." By the tone in Klaus' voice, Caroline could tell Klaus wasn't talking about the scenery.

Caroline felt nervous at his intensity, so she walked forward to take another look around. Next to the lake was a small table with two chairs, a basket was set down on the table.

"Come on sit down, have something to eat." Klaus put a hand on the small of her back and pulled a chair for her to sit on and then he went to sit across from her.

He pulled out two glasses from the basket and a blood bag, pouring its contents into the glasses. Klaus handed one of the glasses, to Caroline. She stared at him questioning his actions, but relented and took the glass from him taking a sip.

At the taste of blood, Caroline's eyes turned red with the veins appearing underneath them. Klaus had never been so turned on in life, to see the woman he loved in her true form, the mere sight of her right then made Klaus want to ravish her body completely.

Caroline noticed his powerful fix on his eyes and put the glass down letting her eyes return back to their normal state.

"So what made you want to bring me here?" Caroline was trying her best to distract him, so that look in his eyes would disappear.

"A beautiful girl like you deserves to be in a beautiful place like this, and until you accept my offer this will have to do." Caroline just snorted.

"Caroline I want to get to know you, everything about you."

"There is not too much to know, my life has been somewhat boring until this past year really." Caroline's gaze wandered off and her thoughts went back to life before the supernatural, times were so much simpler back then sometimes she wished she could just go back.

Klaus saw she had spaced out in her thoughts, and he was dying to be able to share what she was thinking with her.

"How about this, you can ask me any question you desire and in return I ask you a question I wish to know the answer too."

"That seems fair" Caroline said.

Caroline had one question on her mind, it had been for a while and it slipped out before she could process what she said,

"Why me?" she glanced down slightly embarrassed.

Klaus leaned over the table and lifted her chin up so she was facing him directly.

"I am drawn to you, you are unlike no other woman I have met before and I cannot seem to stay away."  
Caroline gave him a questioning look, but his expression did not waver an inch and she knew he was telling the truth.

"My turn" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Why do you doubt yourself? I see it in your eyes, can't you see how strong you are?" Klaus intently gazed upon her desperate to know what she was thinking.

Caroline was surprised by the question, unsure of how to answer it.

"I suppose I have never felt like anyone's first choice, I wasn't my dads, and I come second after my moms job, I just guess I always thought it had something to do with me and that's what makes me doubt myself. " Caroline was shocked she had been so forthright, but Klaus had some way of drawing out the truth without the use of compulsion.

"I promise you this, you will always be my first choice."

Klaus said with a fierce determination it scared Caroline to her very core.

It was getting too much, she spun off her chair trying to look for an escape route, but he was too quick he grabbed hold of her hand and pushed her against a tree, there was a desperation in his eyes that made her heart break.

"Why won't you let me in?" he shouted.

He now had his face nuzzled into her neck, while is hands were on her hips and her back still up against the tree.

"Please Caroline! I can't take you turning away from me any longer, I said I would wait for you, but it just might kill me." He was breathing heavily against her neck.

Caroline heard the despair in his voice, but she wasn't ready at least not yet, she could not let in someone who did not have her trust.

"Klaus….."

He tightened his grip on her, he could feel her slipping away and he was desperate for that not to happen.  
Caroline, nearly almost giving into his touch, gently pushed him away, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Klaus, no you cannot force me to give you a chance, that has to be my decision, and I am not ready."  
He looked down in defeat; she definitely would be the death of him. It was pure torture waiting for her to come to him, but that was exactly what he had to do. If there was ever chance for them, it had to be to on her terms.

Klaus grabbed her hands in his interlocking their fingers.

"I'm sorry love, I did not mean to be so forceful, I understand it will take a while for you to trust me."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled at him, and Klaus's heart would have skipped a beat if he were alive.

They became lost in a long gaze, until they were harshly interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Caroline turned her head to see Tyler standing there with his fists gripped tightly and a look of pure rage on his face.

Thanks everyone for reading and please send me your reviews, I would love to know what you think of this story so far.

Unfortunately there might not be an update for a week or so as I have exams, but I will try and get the next chapter up soon. I have big plans for this story!

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, even though I am in the middle of my exams I thought I would update my story for you all :)

Thanks for your reviews and I will take all your comments on board.

* * *

Chapter 3

Caroline quickly snatched her hands from Klaus' and stumbled forward unable to comprehend that her hybrid ex boyfriend was stood before them, and in all of the moments that he had to come back it had to be this one. Just her luck.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" Caroline said unable to hide her shock.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came back for you! What are you doing with him?" Tyler angrily pointed at Klaus, and Caroline for the first time turned around to see Klaus' reaction.

Klaus was angrily staring down Tyler as if at any moment he would pounce on him and attack. The look Klaus had on his face scared Caroline, she had never seen that look on his face, he always looked at her with soft and caring eyes.

She looked back to Tyler, who was waiting for an answer.

"It's none of your business what I do, you lost the right to know that after you disappeared for six months!" Caroline was mad that Tyler was being so demanding when he was the one who had explaining to do, she hadn't heard a word from him for six months.

"You know why I was gone." He looked to Klaus, he didn't want to give away that he gone to break the sire bond.

"You said you would be gone for two months, and it's not just that what about all the calls I sent you, you didn't reply to any! My dad died did you even know that?" Caroline screeched whilst trying to hold back the tears.

The look on Tyler's face confirmed to Caroline that he did indeed know.

Klaus just stood there and watched as they argued back and forth. What right did that little mongrel have? He had seen Caroline upset over his absence in the past few months, and the fact that he had just interrupted them and started to fire accusations towards her, angered him to no end. Caroline didn't deserve this, if she were his he wouldn't be able to leave her side for a second, let alone six months! The thought of him ever abandoning her made him feel sick, he could never leave this beautiful woman, and he found it impossible to understand how Tyler had.

He jumped back to reality, when he saw Tyler grab Caroline's wrist harshly and push her.

Klaus lunged forward ripping Tyler's grasp from Caroline's and hurling him backwards, while protectively standing before Caroline.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Klaus angrily spat towards Tyler, who was picking himself up of the ground.

"Klaus it's ok, please calm down." Caroline placed her hand on Klaus's arm, and Klaus felt his breath returning back to normal at her touch. She centred him, she calmed him. He would forever need her in his life.

Tyler saw the touch Caroline gave Klaus and his anger became uncontrollable, his eyes flashed yellow and the veins appeared. He hurled himself on Klaus, but Klaus was too quick he stepped forward and grabbed Tyler's throat squeezing it tightly. Tyler struggled in his grip, clawing at Klaus' arms but Klaus did not falter in his hold, feeling nothing but the blind rage stirring up inside of him.

"Let go of him! Just stop fighting please!" At the desperation and urgency in Caroline's voice Klaus reluctantly dropped Tyler to the ground. Even though he wanted to kill this insignificant low life more than anything, he could bring further harm to Caroline.

Tyler got back up and glared at Caroline. "Your with him now? How could you!"

"I am not with him ok!" Caroline shouted. She could see through the corner of her eye, that Klaus had dropped his head, she suddenly felt a wave of guilt ripple through her body.

"I don't believe you, you whore!" Tyler growled.

That did it.

Caroline quickly jumped in front of Klaus before he reacted, she could see he was an instance away from tearing out Tyler's heart. Klaus growled so loud it echoed through the forest, she thought she had seen his fury, but this, this was indescribable.

"Get out of here Tyler now!" Caroline was still trying to restrain Klaus, not too much success as he was fighting his way out her grip and almost free, her strength was no match for his. She had only been able to hold him back this long, because his movements were messy, he was driven by the pure desire to kill this bastard for calling his love that.

Tyler had ran off just as Klaus got out of Caroline's grip. Klaus angrily punched the tree next to him causing it snap in half. Caroline was scared, she could see how angry Klaus was and just thanked God they were still in the forest and not around humans. She was used to Tyler being a dick, he used to be like that all the time, lately he had changed but it still didn't surprise her that he had reacted so harshly.

Klaus quickly spun around, grabbing Caroline's face in his hands. He was breathing heavily, and his hands were shaking around her face.

"No one will ever speak to you like that again, I will make sure of it." Klaus panted.

"I'm alright, I swear. Just please don't do anything rash, just calm down." Caroline rested her forehead against Klaus' hoping it would settle him. When she could hear his even breaths, she released his hold on her and stepped back to look at him properly.

His eyes were still closed and she could see he was still trying to control his rage. The old Klaus would have never been able to do that. He would have killed Tyler instantly without a second thought and would probably have had zero regrets about doing it. But the Klaus in front of her was holding back, he was thinking before acting. Caroline wondered if this was because of her, because of what he felt for her.

Klaus opened his eyes finally and looked at Caroline long and hard. She knew in that moment that it was because of her. His eyes were now filled with love and nothing else.

Before she even knew what she was doing she grabbed Klaus's lips with her own and put her hands on his face, kissing him harshly.

Klaus was momentarily stunned and didn't respond. After a second he realised what was happening and kissed her back with the same desperation, if not more. He weaved one of his hands through her golden hair, and the other wrapped tightly around her waist so their bodies moulded together. Klaus licked her lower lip with his tongue, asking for entry, Caroline gladly obliged. As there tongues battled it out, Caroline let out a soft sigh into Klaus' mouth. The sound caused Klaus' whole body to quiver and a low moan erupted from his throat.

They kissed passionately until Caroline was so overwhelmed she had to separate their lips. Her face was still pressed against Klaus' and their breathing was all over the place. Klaus had his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, as if to never let her go.

What he was feeling now was pure elation, he had never felt so happy. He wasn't sure if this kiss was a one off due to the state she had been in just before, but he didn't care. Just to have her in his arms now and her lips on his, he had never known such a feeling, she had truly and completely captured his heart.

"That was…..incredible." Klaus breathed into Caroline's mouth.

"Yeh it was" Caroline laughed shakily while resting her forehead on his.

"Just so you know I am never letting you go now." Klaus said while stroking her cheek and placing a loose curl behind her ear.

"Well you have to I'm afraid." Caroline stepped back from Klaus.

Klaus missed her already, offended by the space growing between them. He was scared she was regretting what they had just done, and he couldn't bare to think that she thought it was a mistake.

Caroline could see Klaus' inner turmoil and flashed him a smile to reassure him.

"I have to go now, it's getting late."

Caroline walked past Klaus, his back to her. She turned around and called out to him.

"Klaus…"

"Yes my love" he turned around to face her.

"Come see me tomorrow." With that Caroline flashed Klaus another dazzling smile and ran off.

Klaus stood alone in the middle of the forest. He had never expected these turn of events tonight. That kiss was beyond words. He touched his lips with his fingers and could still feel her there, he could still taste her soft lips, and with every fibre in his body he hoped that was the first of a lifetime of kisses with her. I guess he would soon find out.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter, I know it might seem early for Caroline to be giving into Klaus, but that has not technically happened yet; she just had a moment of weakness. The chase is not just over yet :)

The next chapter will feature the other characters such as Bonnie and Elena, with a little less Klaroline, but don't worry they will still be there!

I'm not sure how long it will take me to update, due to my exams but I will try and make it soon.

Thanks everyone for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

I know I suck! I can't believe I haven't updated in over a month! I'm so sorry but with uni and work, I have been so busy and I have also had writers block. But please continue reading, it would mean a lot to me. Again I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Klaus lay awake in his bed, thinking over the kiss him and Caroline had shared last night. He put his fingers to his lips, imagining the sweet taste of her lips on his. It had been the most exquisite feeling of his life, even more amazing than the taste of blood. He had longed for that kiss for god knows how long, and now that he had it, he desperately yearned for more of her. She was like a drug to him. Klaus was addicted to Caroline, and there was no getting over her.

He wondered what she was thinking right at that moment, did she regret their kiss? The thought frightened him more than anything, he wasn't sure if he would able to face her rejecting him again. In fact he knew he couldn't. It just might break him.

He had to see her. He had to know what she was thinking.

Xxx

Caroline hadn't slept at all last night, so she decided that an early morning run was exactly what she needed to collect her thoughts. The fresh air was a welcoming feeling, and even though she was a vampire and running was hardly tiring, it gave her chance to let out her frustrations. As she pounded the empty pavements of Mystic Falls, there was one thing on her mind._ Klaus_. Even though their kiss last night had been breathtaking, literally, there was a sinking feeling in the back of her mind.

She felt guilt.

Even though Klaus had settled down in his evil and manipulative ways over the past few months, she still couldn't forget all he had done to her and her friends, he had killed Jenna!

Caroline's head was fighting with her heart. Her heart telling her to give him a chance, to let him in and prove himself. Where as her head was telling her to stay away from him, that he would never change, not even for her.

As if she hadn't enough to deal with Tyler was back in town, and now wanting back in her life, well she wasn't going to let him. Six months without a word was too much for Caroline, she had been worried sick, and he hadn't even called her when her dad had died. Showed how much he cared.

As she weighed the pros and cons over Klaus, she instantly remembered that she had told him to come and see her today. She stopped in her tracks and started to panic. Was this really what she needed right now?

Seeing Klaus would screw up her head even more. She needed space from him. More time to think things through, she couldn't make a decision on how she truly felt if he was there pulling her in with those eyes, that scent, those lips…

He wasn't even there and she was already distracted by him!

No.

She needed to be away from him. From his constant pursuit of her and from that intense gaze that always seemed to suck her in.

She needed to get out of town for a while. Caroline smiled to herself at the thought of having some personal time.

Her smile dropped though when she thought about Klaus' reaction. He wouldn't be happy at her leaving town, and not knowing where she was. He wouldn't be happy at all.

Caroline had to leave quickly, before he found out. Maybe Klaus would be alright with it, and not bother to track her down. Not likely she thought to herself.

Xxx

After Caroline has showered and changed, she drove down to the sheriff's station. She couldn't leave without telling her mom, but she wasn't going to tell her where she was going, she was smart enough to realise Klaus would try and extract information out of her mom about her whereabouts.

It was 10am, and hopefully her mom would be having a morning break. She had a bag packed and was planning on leaving town straight after saying bye to her mom, she would text her friends from the road.

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing here?" Liz said as she rose from her desk as Caroline strolled into the station.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if we could have a chat, I need to talk to you about something." Caroline said as cheerfully as she could, she knew her mom would be worried about her.

"Sure, no problem. We will talk in here sweetheart." Caroline flinched at the word, with it instantly reminding her of Klaus' pet name, however it had a very different effect on her when he said it.

Caroline followed her mom into the room, it looked like an interrogation room, she quietly laughed at the irony because there was no doubt that her mom would be interrogating her soon.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Liz questioned.

"Mom, I need to leave town for a while." Caroline said shyly looking down.

"What do you mean?" Liz could tell by Caroline's expression she was being serious.

"I just need some time to myself, to get my thoughts in order. I just need to be away from this town for a little while." Caroline said all in one breath.

"Caroline? What's wrong? What has brought this on? Is it your friends or Klaus?' At the way Caroline looked away suddenly when she mentioned the latter of the two, she knew immediately who was to blame for her daughters want to leave town.

"What has he done? Has he hurt you!" Liz angrily exclaimed.

"No! no, of course not mom! He wouldn't hurt me, I know he wouldn't. It's just you know how he is obsessed with me right? Well it's just all so confusing, he is always there! And now Tyler is back in town, making everything even more confusing, and I don't know everything is just a mess, and I don't know what to feel, and I just...I just...I need to get away!" Caroline rambled out while angrily spinning out of her chair.

"Ok, ok, calm down sweetie, if this is what you need then I understand. Take as much time as you need, but call me ok, and at least tell me where you're going?" Liz said sadly. She didn't like seeing her daughter this way.

"Mom I can't tell you where I am going, he will just get it out of you. Klaus can't know, I need this time away from him."

"Ok Caroline, just be safe ok? and come home soon." Liz said while pulling her daughter in for a tight embrace.

"I love you mom, I promise I won't be gone for too long." Caroline said tearfully.

"I love you too darling." Liz choked back.

Caroline left the station, and set out on her journey to nowhere in particular.

Xxx

Klaus left the mansion at 10.30am for Caroline's house, he didn't want to seem to eager. Who was he kidding? Caroline knew now how completely and utterly devoted he was to her. It was a Saturday morning, so she had most likely just finished getting dressed. Klaus knocked on her front door, itching to see her beautiful face again. With no answer, he went to her bedroom window, finding it open he climbed inside. He knew he shouldn't but he just wanted to talk to her, he was desperate to find out where they were, and what she was thinking about last night.

Klaus knew instantly that she wasn't there, he could always detect her presence, his undead heart would just swell as soon as he felt her anywhere near him. As Klaus walked around her room, it seemed different somehow. It seemed emptier. Where was she?

Klaus drove to the grill to see if she was there. She wasn't. So he drove to Elena's house, the Salvatore's, and then Bonnies. She wasn't there either. He wasn't stupid enough to actually talk to them all, they hated him and to be honest he wasn't in the mood for their incessant whining about him, he didn't really give a dam about what they thought, he just wanted to know where his Caroline was, and he could do that without them knowing he was there.

Klaus wandered the streets of Mystic Falls, wondering where she was. He started to get anxious and worried. What if something had happened to her? He could barely comprehend the thought of her being in danger.

Reaching into his pocket he remembered that he had her cell phone number, he had stolen it from Tyler's phone months ago and hadn't used it in a while, preferring to see her face to face instead.

He pulled out the phone and pressed the dial button, praying she would answer.

Xxx

Caroline had been on the road for two hours. She just drove, not knowing where she was going, but happy that it was anywhere but Mystic Falls.

She would text her friends later, hopefully they wouldn't ask to many questions, she didn't want to deal with them interrogating her about Klaus.

Caroline was nervous, she knew Klaus wouldn't react well to her leaving. Most likely he would be raging, and end up killing someone. She hoped to god that wouldn't happen.

"_Ring ring…ring ring."_ Caroline's phone went off whilst she was in the middle of her running thoughts.

She looked down at the number and she knew exactly who it was.

"Oh no" Caroline breathed out.

She ignored the call, he would give up, she told herself.

After another three times of him ringing her, she knew Klaus wouldn't give up. Hell, he wasn't the giving up type.

She stared at the phone, taking in a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to come.

"Klaus…" she said nervously.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" Klaus said eerily quiet.

"I'm leaving town for while." Caroline said as confidently as she could, even though she knew it didn't sound very convincing.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Klaus shouted down the phone. No she couldn't leave, not without him. He would find her.

"I'm leaving town for a while, I need some space away from everything, away from…." Caroline trailed off.

"Away from me." Klaus confirmed.

She said nothing.

"Sweetheart come back, or let me come to you. We can talk about everything. Then if time is what you really need I will give you some, but only if I know where you are."

"I'm not coming back Klaus, at least not yet, and I'm not telling you where I am." Caroline said quietly she could here his breathing accelerate and was afraid of what he might do.

"I will find you Caroline." Klaus said wholeheartedly.

"Klaus, if you truly care for me, you will let me go. I need this, please Klaus." Caroline begged.

Klaus felt his heart break a little at not being able to give her what she wanted. But he couldn't. After their kiss last night, it was physically hurting to be away from her and he couldn't imagine being hundreds of miles apart from her with no idea where she was.

"Caroline… I can't. It's just not in my power. I need to know your safe, to know where you are. You must know that you are the only thing that truly matters to me. Please come back to me sweetheart, we can figure all this out…together." Klaus pleaded down the phone. She just had to listen to him.

Caroline could hear the hurt in his voice; she had rejected him yet again. But she wouldn't feel guilty. Going back to Mystic Falls, back to him, would just mess up her feelings even more. She would end up resenting him more than she already did. This was for the best.

"No Klaus." She said defiantly.

Klaus growled out loud, almost smashing the phone in his hand. This baby vampire would be the death of him one day.

"CAROLINE! I AM COMING FOR YOU! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME!"

Klaus couldn't believe she was doing this. They had shared the most amazing kiss last night, it had truly been the best moment of his life, hadn't she felt the same. He didn't understand how she could just leave!

He would find her, he had vowed to himself to never give up on her, and he wasn't breaking that promise anytime soon.

"Leave me be Klaus" and with that Caroline hung up, and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

Caroline felt the tears well up in her eyes, he would do everything in his power to find her, and she had to be careful.

Suddenly a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road, causing Caroline to swerve her car. Her car spinned into the ditch on the side of the road, and as she climbed out of the wreckage, she heard a familiar voice say…

"You're coming with me Caroline."

* * *

So there it is, chapter four. I made it a little longer than the others since it took so loooooooooooong to update.

Who do you think took Caroline? Is it Klaus? Or is it someone else?

Please review and let me know what your thinking of the story.

Thanks everyone, your patience means everything to me, thanks for continuing to read :D


End file.
